Many current mobile devices include voice command capability to enable response to a user's voice commands for control of voice operated dialing or other features. In some mobile devices the voice command system may be capable of waking the mobile device from a low-power sleep mode. This may be accomplished in such existing mobile devices, by having the voice command system active even during the sleep mode and always listening for a specific command word or command phrase. When an appropriate command word or command phrase is recognized, the voice command system wakes the mobile device from sleep mode and appropriately responds to the command. Thus such mobile devices allow for hands-free interaction through voice control.
One challenge for mobile device voice command systems is in obtaining a clear audio input to the mobile device microphone or microphone array. For example, if the user is too far from the mobile device, or if the mobile device is in a pocket, purse or wedged between sofa cushions such that the microphones are obstructed, the user's voice command will either not be picked up by the microphones or will not be recognizable by the voice command system.
One way to overcome this challenge is for the user to wear a separate, remote microphone ensemble such as a headset or earpiece that is wirelessly paired to the mobile device. The drawbacks to this approach include the limited battery charge time of the headset or earpiece and the encumbrance of wearing the ensemble. Another drawback is that the ensemble must be kept within relative close proximity to the mobile device so as to maintain a wireless link. Also, increasing the distance between the mobile device and the ensemble may further drain the batteries of both the ensemble and the mobile device.